warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The mossy clearing
'The Mossy Clearing '''is a place in ThunderClan territory where mentors go to train their apprentices in a variety of skills. It fulfills the same role as the Sandy Hollow back in the old forest, as the Sandy Hollow was used for training, just like the mossy clearnig. Description It is a sheltered and spacious clearing, also called a hollow, , not too far from the ThunderClan camp. There is a sapling at the edge of the clearing, , and the ground is flat and mossy, making it a good place to train. Its floor is smooth, with no roots to trip over and clear of fallen leaves, so cats do not slip over them while practicing battle moves or stalking techniques. Uses The Mossy Clearing is used to train younger cats in the ways of battle and hunting. Mentors often teach their apprentices battle moves and stalking techniques here , and cats participate in mock battles in the mossy clearing, like the Sandy Hollow in the old Forest. Also, it is a good place for gathering moss, hence the name. Book Appearances In the New Prophecy Arc Twilight :As Leafpool arrives with borage leaves back to the ThunderClan camp, she is distracted by pale fur from the other side of a bracken clump, so she crosses the bracken to end up in the Mossy Clearing, where Cloudtail is training a loner that has joined ThunderClan with her three kits, Mousekit, Berrykit, and Hazelkit. The training session turns hopeless as Daisy struggles to adjust to the fighting techniques and life of a warrior. Leafpool then waves her tail in greeting as she passes the two cats and leaves the clearing. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Poppypaw mentions the Mossy Clearing as she and Honeypaw encounter an apprentice of their , Jaypaw, as he and his mentor, Brightheart, are exploring ThunderClan territory. The two sisters tell the cats about their day - starting with Hazelpaw asking them if they had a fun day, and telling them about the border patrol they just went on. Poppypaw tells Jaypaw that they are going to start battle training in the Mossy Clearing, to which Poppypaw suggests that Jaypaw comes with them, but he is turned down. :The medicine cats of ThunderClan, Leafpool and Hollypaw, come to the Mossy Clearing for combat training - as medicine cats must learn how to defend themselves and their Clanmates as well as learning healing herbs and connecting with StarClan. They run into Cloudtail and Cinderpaw, but the two apprentices do not participate in a mock battle until Leafpool successfully teaches Hollypaw several moves, to Hollypaw's pride, getting them right at all times. Then, Cinderpaw and Hollypaw participate in a mock battle - to which Hollypaw wins. Then, Hollypaw is mentioned to be sorry to leave the Mossy Clearing - as her body feels bruised and tired. Outcast :Thornclaw announces to Cinderpaw, Hollypaw, and Lionblaze that he and Cloudtail are taking out their apprentices to the mossy clearing for some advanced battle training - and that Lionpaw and Hollypaw can watch. They go to the hollow, and Hollypaw sits in a sunny spot with her mentor, Brackenfur, and Lionpaw and Ashfur sit a couple of tail-lengths away. Cinderpaw and Cloudtail practice a battle move in the clearing, and Lionpaw asks his mentor if he can try, adding in that he can do it. When Ashfur hesitantly agrees, Lionpaw performs the battle move beautifully - and asks Ashfur if he will be a little tougher on him. When Ashfur questions him, they get into a full on fight, not the normal mock fight between an apprentice and mentor - but a fight with claws unsheathed and teeth bared and rage blazing in both of their eyes. The fight is broken apart, and Lionpaw is praised for fighting like a warrior, and the mentor and apprentice leave for camp. Sunrise'' :Leafpool takes Jayfeather to the Mossy Clearing to practice battle moves - much to Jayfeather's annoyance, as he believes it will waste time when he and Leafpool must look for herbs. Jayfeather mentions that he hates learning to fight - as he knows he would never be any good at it. Leafpool demonstrates battle moves, and has Jayfeather copy them, but he fails, to Leafpool's disapointment. She accuses him of being a poor fighter because his siblings, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, aren't there to protect him, but even when Jayfeather denies it, Leafpool believes that it is the truth. Jayfeather is left thinking about if Leafpool knew that her sister lied about him and his siblings being her kits, in the Mossy Clearing. See Also *Sandy Hollow *Mentor *Apprentice References and Citations Clan Category:Locations